Alma Torran
Alma Torran (理想郷 （アルマ・トラン）, Aruma.Toran, Utopia) is the world where Aladdin, Solomon, Gyokuen Ren and the Djinn are from. History Alma Torran was once thriving with several intelligent species. Each established their own peaceful and prosperous society. When their population increased, the vast majority of species started fighting each other for control of food and land, some even join forces. The stronger species began destroying the weaker species, the latter becoming a food source for the stronger species. The conflict between different species grew to a global scale, to the point that Ill Ilah, the creator of Alma Torran, started to intervene to save the world from its destruction. Ilah choose humanity, the weakest species in Alma Torran, to save them from extinction. Ilah gave mankind the power of magic and 72 divine staves, to rule and unite the world. The remaining population of 500 humans became magicians. They stopped and prevented wars with other species and guided them to peace though the world continued to be in chaos for 800 years. 800 years passed and the magicians established the Orthodox. They soon forgot their noble intention and began to enslave other species with their powerful magic. The Orthodox built several magic towers called Gunuds, powered by the 72 divine staves and their avatars in other species' territories to deprive them of their intelligence and self-awareness, rendering them mindless monsters for the Orthodox to control. At some point, Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham felt sympathetic towards other species and formed a resistance to rebel against the Orthodox's ideology. They successfully destroyed several Gunuds and freed the avatars of the divine staffs. Alma Torran became united and ruled by Solomon, who became a powerful and great magician. He was a well loved and respected king, and three Magi supported him. At some point, after the betrayal of one of his Magi and some of his former comrades such as Falan and Ithnan, war exploded between Al-Thamen and Solomon's supporters. They were also attacked by many Black Djinn and eventually Ill Ilah. In order to fight against them, Solomon's 72 Household Members became Djinns and fought them one after another. In the end, many of the people of Alma Torran were left dead. Solomon created a new world, the current world where the humans live and where the survivors of Alma Torran were resettled. However, Al-Thamen arrived in the new world to destroy it and Solomon sent Aladdin there to stop it. Residents King Magi Other Djinn Humans Manticore Races *Berserker *Centaur *Dragon of Origin *Garuda *Gorgon *Gryffon *Hermit *Human *Manticore *Ogre *Red Lion Trivia *Alma Torran, the Torran Language and the Torran Nation all contain the word Torran. *The name of this world is a corruption of the Arabic phrase 3ālam Ṭurran عالم طرّا, which literally means "A world altogether" and can be more loosely interpreted as "A united world". *All humans in Alma Torran were Magicians and were capable of absorbing Magoi from their surroundings. *All the Djinn save Ugo were previously the chieftains of their respective species. Navigation Category:Torran Category:Alma Torran